This Won't Hurt I swear
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Smut-fic starring Dean with a pair of handcuffs and a bandana. ADULT CONTENT!


_**Authors Note**_ - the title of this one came from a song by Metallica, called The Unforgiven II, which is one of my favourites of theirs - it's a truly beautiful song. I thought that the line was relevant to what happens in this story ...

_**THIS WON'T HURT I SWEAR**_

"Dean, I don't know if I can do this..." I said, uncertainly, as I gazed on the handcuffs and blindfold Dean held in one hand.

He smiled at me then, an invitingly sensual smile that almost won me over.

Almost...

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I won't bite...much!" he said, with a little grin.

I had to smile at that. I was starting to relent a little, I had to admit. The sight of Dean standing there, one eyebrow raised invitingly, a small smile playing on his lips and that pair of handcuffs and bandanna dangling from his hand was starting to get me curious at last.

It wasn't Dean himself I wasn't attracted to - in fact I was, very much so - it was the kinkiness implied by the handcuffs.And I wasn't actually sure about not seeing what was going on either...

"This won't hurt I swear..." he said.

I had to laugh at that.

"Alright, I'll try it..." I relented. "Just for you!"

Dean gave me that grin again, all wickedness and sexual playfulness implied, and it felt like my heart just melted out of chest. I only hoped this experience lived up to the intensity of that smile. He closed the distance between us before running fingers through my hair, large green eyes intense and soulful as he looked down at me. I rested my hands on his waist, thumbs stroking the skin lightly under his t-shirt, as he leant down, pressing his lips softly to my own. I kissed him back, hungrily, leaning into him at such an angle, I couldn't help but notice his obvious interest...

He walked me over to the bed, and I went willingly, as he pulled my top off over my head, running hot hands over my body as he went. I helped him with my bra, before my trousers and panties went the same way. He ran a hand down to my waist, as he explored my mouth with his tongue, before slipping his hand between my legs. I groaned in pleasure as he slid his finger inside me, bringing such waves of desire coursing through my body with a single touch, I nearly lost control right then. I rested my forehead against his chest and lost myself to the sensations coursing through my veins as he stroked me further and further to my climax. I held on for as long as I could, before the flames of desire consumed through me, and I was screaming his name, my legs almost betraying by refusing to hold my weight for a moment, threatening to spill me to the floor.

I found myself staring into Dean's eyes, which had turned so much darker with his own desire and I said - "Your clothes..."

A smile touched his lips, his lips as he said, "Need some help..."

I grinned impishly up at him, before helping him to pull off his t - shirt, but my hands were shaking too much to properly undo his trousers. His hands closed over mine, steadying them, helping me to unfasten his belt, his zip and I slid them down for him.I kissed him hungrily again, as I wrapped my hand around his cock, enjoying the feel of him, and the pleasured moans he poured into my mouth while we kissed. Dean pulled away, then, stilling my hand mid stroke, pupils dilated so wide in his desire, his eyes were an even darker green than usual.

"What? Don't you like it?" I asked, starting to pout up at him.

"OH, God, yes! But, I'm too close. Don't wanna come yet..." he said, and I could see how close he was to losing it by the look in his eyes and how much it pained him to hold back the way he was.

"Get on the bed, Shannyn," he grated out, and I grinned at him, desire coursing through me so fast and so hot, I could feel myself getting damp again at the thought of what was to come.

Suddenly my earlier inhibitions had gone, chased away by kisses and the feel of Dean beneath my hands...

I crawled onto the bed willingly, laying on my back willingly, before saying - "This okay?"

Dean swallowed, eyes wide, before saying - "Ohh, yes!"

He crawled beside me, before straddling me, and saying - '" Lift your arms up over your head!"

I did as he'd asked, shivering both at his touch and at the unexpected coldness of the handcuffs as they encircled my wrists. I bit my lip as I looked up at Dean, his large expressive eyes focussed on doing up the handcuffs just tight enough to restrain me but not tight enough to hurt or to pinch.

He looked down at me, before saying - "That feel okay, babe?"

I nodded, then said - "That feels good!"

He grinned at that, all smiling eyes, before retrieving the bandanna from beside me.

"You ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

I smiled when he gently knotted the bandanna over my eyes and the world was blacked out for a while. I couldn't see a thing, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel... And boy, did I feel. It was like the momentary loss of sight heightened everything else. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before and I wondered again why I'd been so nervous.

It was fantastic, the feel of Dean's mouth as he kissed and nibbled his way down my body, stopping at my left breast, taking it into his mouth to gently bite and suck as he cupped my other breast with his hand, tweaking my nipple until it grew hard.Then he trailed his way down my stomach and still further, finally stopping between my legs and pushing his tongue inside me. I groaned loudly as he worked me over with his tongue, licking and sucking until I writhed under his careful ministrations, senses heightened by the lack of sight, until I screamed - properly screamed - out my release - the most powerful orgasm I'd ever experienced. He waited until the pleasure contractions stopped flowing through me, satisfying himself by kissing his way up my body, until I was calm again.

I felt him bite on my neck, before he straddled me again and it was then I really wished I could touch him with my hands, to feel his body beneath them, but I couldn't. I never realized how much touch meant, until I was deprived of it, but strangely I found it to be a turn-on. Effectively I was trapped, slave to whatever whim or desire Dean had in mind for me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh, God!" I groaned, wrapping my legs around his waist, as he positioned himself over my entrance, reaching down between our bodies to guide himself inside me.

"Oh, GOD!" I groaned again, as he pushed himself in to the hilt and I tightened around him with a moan.

I heard him give a pleasured grunt of his own at my reaction, before he started thrusting into me, slowly at first, then dialling up the pace after a while.The lack of sight again didn't take away the pleasure of the contact - it heightened the sense of how much he filled me and I rose to meet him in perfect rhythm every time he pulled himself out of me.

I felt my time coming near by the build up of pressure in my lower abdomen and stars filled my vision against the blackness, as my orgasm pushed me over the edge into screaming release - more powerful than the orgasm I'd had before.

Mere seconds later, Dean also found his release, filling me deep with his release, thrusting a few more times with the last vestiges of his orgasm. He slowly, carefully withdrew, before laying beside me, and pulling off the bandanna at last, but not the handcuffs, yet. We looked at each other, flushed with the sweaty remains of our desire, before we both grinned at each other. We both knew that had been a success without even saying a thing. Dean leant forward, planting a lazy kiss on my lips, while cupping a breast and I gave him a fervent kiss in return.

"Oh ye of little faith...!" he murmured against my hair, of course referring to my earlier hesitation.

"Consider me converted to your faith," I said, quietly back.

Then I looked up at him and grinned wickedly at him.

"I think it's high time I returned the favour. You get to be blindfolded and cuffed, subject to my every sexual fantasy..." I told him.

"Hmm, now I like the sound of that!" Dean said, looking down at me with renewed interest.

He leant across me to retrieve the key, before releasing me and then it was his turn to be dominated...


End file.
